The Bebop Meets the Millennium Falcon
by Dirty Snoopy
Summary: A series of unexpected events land the Bebop crew into the Star Wars universe. They join the revolution against the Empire and there is even a potential Jedi among them.
1. Chapter 1

The air was warm and humid on the spaceship Bebop, as they approached the asteroid gate that would take them to Mars. Jet Black stood at the controls of the spaceship with his eyes fixed looking out the window. He was concentrating on strategy for when they arrived on the surface of Mars. His focus was completely shattered by an annoying female voice.

"Jett! I thought you promised me that you were going to fix the air conditioner! It's too hot in here and I can't take it anymore!" It was the voice of Faye Valentine, part time gambler, and full time bounty hunter, who had basically invited herself to take up residence on the Bebop with the rest of the crew.

Jett was in no mood for Faye or any of her complaining. He did not care if she was in a bad mood over the air conditioner, or anything else for that matter. He was in too much of a bad mood himself to care.

It had been a frustrating week for the crew of the Bebop. They were pursuing a 20 million woolong bounty head named Ticamo Wang. Wang was a professional con artist who had cheated hundreds of people through false financial investment opportunities. He was also very smart, and although the Bebop crew had considerable skills in bounty hunting, Wang somehow always managed to stay one step ahead of them. They first caught up with him on Ganymede, but he managed to escape. The Bebop crew then chased Wang to Earth, then to Mars, and now they were returning to Ganymede based on a tip Jett had received from an old friend at ISSP.

Normally, they would not have gone through this much trouble to catch a bounty worth that much, but not much else was available. More importantly, the ship needed repairs, and its crew needed food.

"JETT! Are you even listening to me?" Faye screamed at Jett.

"I heard you the first time, Faye. Now listen! Once we get through this asteroid gate we'll be landing in fifteen minutes. Be ready to head out. We're gonna catch this guy tonight." Jett said with determination in his voice.

"Jett, why must you men be so insistent all the time?" Faye whined.

"Because if we don't catch this guy soon and get the bounty, there won't be another scrap of food left on this ship for your dinner!" Jett sharply replied.

"Hey! Can you guys keep in down in there?" Spike yelled from the couch in the living room area. "I'm trying to sleep!"

Both Faye and Jett rolled their eyes, but did not say anything.

Several minutes later, Jett prepared to navigate the ship through the asteroid gate. Just then, he could hear Ein whimpering.

"What's the matter buddy?" Jett asked, lifting his eyebrow as he studied the dog. "Is the poor old boy sick? Or maybe he's just hungry," Jett wondered to himself as he reached into his pocket to see if he had any dog biscuits for Ein. What Jett failed to remember was that animals can sense situations of danger long before humans can do so. This was especially true for Ein, who was an impeccably intelligent canine due to the fact he was a cyberdog. But unfortunately, for as intelligent as Ein was, he could not speak. If he could, he would have been able to warn Jett that something was about to happen.

Upon entering the asteroid gate, Jett could immediately tell there was something wrong. Something was very, very wrong. The ship violently shook as Jett tried to man the controls. Faye held onto the door handle to keep herself from being hurled across the room. All objects on the ship were sent flying in all directions. Spike's nap was again interrupted as he was thrown from the couch. Ed could be heard off in the distance yelling "WHEEEEE! This is FUUUUUNNNNN!"

Jett had often heard about the occurrence of gate accidents, but they were reported to rarely ever happen. Jett wondered if the gate was malfunctioning and if the Bebop would be torn apart as a result. "Could this be it?" Jett wondered as he desperately tried to stand upright at the navigation controls.

Suddenly an array of colors flashed like lightening before them.

RED! YELLOW! GREEN! BLUE! RED! YELLOW! GREEN! BLUE!

Then it felt as if an explosion rocked the ship. And the entire crew was sent falling to the floor. Then, there was silence.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I seem to have felt a great disturbance in the force," Obi-Wan said breaking his meditative silence.

"You always say that!" Han Solo said annoyedly. The crew of the Millennium Falcon had spent a better part of the day dodging and dog fighting with Imperial Tie-Fighters, and Han was in no mood to hear another speech from Obi-Wan on how the force controls the universe and bla bla bla. Han Solo rolled his eyes. The ship was only minutes away from reaching its destination, which was a rebel base on the planet Endor. Han was glad. Three days on the ship with Obi-Wan's force babbling, Leia's nagging, and Luke's over zealousness to learn the ways of the force had put Han in a not so nice mood. Things weren't all bad however. Chewbacca was on the ship as well, and Luke was an exceptional pilot. That, and he found Leia quite attractive even though she nagged him constantly.

Just then, it looked as if the entire universe had become illuminated with split second flashes of different colors. RED! YELLOW! GREEN! BLUE! RED! YELLOW! GREEN! BLUE!

"What in the world….?" Han managed to say while this unnatural phenomenon was going on before him. Everyone on the Millennium Falcon ran to the control deck to see what was happening.

They all witnessed what looked like an explosion, then a spaceship appeared out of nowhere. As quickly as it all began, there were no more flashing colors, no more explosions, and all that was left was an unusual looking space ship that sat idling before the Falcon. They all looked at it, and then each other. Han and Chewie, who were the only two on the Falcon to have seen the event in its entirety, now sat dumbfounded. In all their years of space travel, they had never seen anything like what had just happened.

"Did they just jump in from hyperspace?" Luke managed to ask.

"No Kid, I don't think so. I've never seen a jump end like THAT before," Han stammered out.

"Well what happened?" Leia demanded.

"I don't know," Han said, still dumbfounded. He sat and stared for a few more seconds and then said "Maybe I should try to hail them,"

"Are you crazy?" Leia said annoyed. "That could be an Imperial starship! They could have followed us here and this could be some kind of trap!"

"I don't think so," Obi Wan said in his usual calm tone. "It is much too small for an Imperial ship. And I doubt that the Emperor would allow for any one ship in his fleet to fall in that bad of condition. And look….there is no serial number on the side. Just the word 'Bebop'. A curious name for a ship."

Although Han was usually annoyed by Obi Wan's observations, he had to agree. Han was also glad that Obi Wan was there to give a possible explanation that was at least somewhat reasonable.

"Maybe they need help. Han, go ahead and try to hail them," Luke suggested.

"Help? Yeah, I think you're right, Kid," Han said as he reached for the communication device.

At that very moment, the crew of the Bebop lay on the floor of the ship, dazed, dumbfounded, and scared. Even Ein's barking had been silenced by the event that had just taken place. All, were silent, except for Edward, of course, who was now running about the ship screaming "Wheeeeeee! That was FUN! Let's do that again!"

As the rest of the crew came back to their senses and got up from the floor, Jett peered out the window of the control deck. "Hey…that's not Ganymede! What the….what planet is this?" He said bewildered as he looked out at the unfamiliar planet. Jett looked down at the navigation system on the control panel to try to find out where in the universe they had ended up. This was to no avail as the display on the navigation system only read "OUT OF RANGE" in red blinking letters.

Off in the distance, Ed could be heard yelling in the background, "Fun ride! Fun fun fun! So very fun! Let's do that again!"

"No…that was NOT very fun, and we will NOT do that again!" Faye said trying to get Ed to shut up, "Will we Jett?" She cautiously and quietly asked Jett.

"Not if I can help it," Jett replied. "But I wish I knew what happened in the first place."

"Where are we?" Faye asked.

"Well, we should be at Ganymede. But I don't think this is Ganymede. In fact, I know it's not." Jett replied.

"Well then if we aren't at Ganymede where are we?" Faye said a little more impatiently.

"I don't know! Now the navigation system is shot!" Jett again replied now becoming slightly more irritated.

"What on Earth did you do, Jett?" Spike he said bitterly. He was half annoyed to have his nap interrupted, and half scared from the unexplainable thing that had just happened to them.

"I didn't do anything!" Jett said defensively, who was now more irritated at his crew than scared.

Faye was about to start arguing again when she was interrupted by a voice over the communications system.

"This is Han Solo of the Millennium Falcon. Do you read me? Over!"

Jett scrambled for the communication controls and replied back "Yeah, we read you, OVER!"

"Do you require assistance?" Han inquired.

"Yeah…our navigation system is shot. Can you tell us where we are?" Jett responded.

"Endor!"

The crew of the Bebop looked at each other in confusion. None of them had ever heard of such a planet. Then everyone, including Ed, all said at once, "ENDOR?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Bebop crew stood and looked at each other with puzzlement. There was no such place as Endor, they all thought to themselves.

Jett got back on the communications receiver, "Excuse me, but did you just say 'Endor'?" He inquired, just incase he had misheard.

"Yes sir! Endor!" Han replied back.

"Han, I don't think we should trust these people. They could be spies for the Emperor!" Leia protested at Han.

Han ignored her as he awaited a reply from the Bebop.

"Look Buddy, I'm not in the mood for games. We need help. Like I said, our navigation system is done for. We don't have any idea where we are, but we were headed for Ganymede and the asteroid gate seems to have left us off here!" Jett said becoming more annoyed by the minute.

Ganymede? Asteroid gate? The crew of the Millennium was becoming just as puzzled as the crew of the Bebop.

"C3PO," Han began as he turned to the droid. "Do you know of a place called Ganymede?"

"Captain Solo, I am programmed to know every known planet in over 500,000 star systems. But I am unfamiliar with this Ganymede place they speak of."

"Blip-beep-beep-beeeeeep!" said R2-D2.

"And my counterpart Are-too is unfamiliar as well," C3PO added.

"Great," said Han sarcastically. "Now what are we supposed to do?"

"We must help them," Obi-Wan said calmly, yet thoughtfully. "We must take them with us to the base at Endor."

"Obi-Wan, are you sure?" Leia asked. Although she was still skeptical about helping these strangers, she trusted Obi-Wan's judgment much more than she trusted Han's.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied. Then turning to Han Solo he said "Han, tell them to follow us to the surface of Endor."

"If you say so," Han answered.

"Obi-Wan, how can you be so sure that we can trust these strangers?" Luke asked.

"We must help them now, so that they may help us later," Obi-Wan replied.

"You mean help us with the rebellion?" Luke asked.

"That is precisely what I mean." Obi-Wan responded. "The force has a strong presence on that ship. But it's a good presence, not an evil one. That's for sure. But as for the origin of this strange ship, I must meditate on that."

On the Bebop, the voice of Han Solo could again be heard, "If you need assistance, follow us to the landing station at Endor. We can have someone take a look at your ship there."

Jett shrugged. "Might as well. What else are we going to do? Without a navigation system in working order we're stuck here," Jett said to Faye and Spike. The both nodded in agreement. He got back on the communication device and said, "Alright Captain Solo. Lead the way!"


End file.
